A Kiss Before You Wake
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Inspired by a drawing on y!Gallery. After a hard day with an equally difficult case, Phoenix is dead tired and takes a nap at his desk; a little while later, Miles comes to see him... T, PxE


_A/N: This little fic was inspired by a drawing I saw on y!Gallery. I PM'd the artist and asked her if I could write a little fic about it; she said "yes" and this is the result. So, Sodomy, this fic's for you. :) I hope you enjoy it and thank you very much. :)  
I'll enclose a link to the drawing later in my profile page._

Thank you to all my loyal readers who have read, critiqued and reviewed my stories! I appreciate it more than I can say:) Thank you all!  
Thank you to my wonderful beta readers, ShadowSuzaku and Lyrical Rawr! You both _ROCK_!! Thank you so much!!

I hope you enjoy it and, as always, comments and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. :)

Rated T, Phoenix & Edgeworth

--

It had been a long and very exhausting day when I finally managed to drag myself to my office, tossing my briefcase into the corner and collapsing into my chair.

This case was giving me fits since all the evidence that we had thus far leaned toward making my client look exceptionally guilty. It wasn't new; on the contrary, it happened in nearly every case I'd taken! But dealing with it was never any easier than the last time and I wondered what was going to happen when we went to court in the morning for the third and final day of trial.

She had been about as forthcoming as a clam, and just as tight lipped. It wasn't a good thing when you had to badger your own client to get her to tell you _anything_ pertaining to her case, not to mention having to worry about when the next piece of evidence would come to light that might make her look even more guilty.

_I don't have a good feeling about this_, I thought wearily, leaning back in my comfortable leather chair, covering my eyes with my arm. _There's something she's not telling me and I'd best get it out of her before we go to trial tomorrow. I don't like surprises, particularly when they don't bode well for our side._

My eyes narrowed and my mouth set into a grim line. _If she won't tell me, I'll drag it out of her one way or another. I'll get to the truth and the bottom of the matter whether she cooperates or not. _I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes slowly with my fingers. _I hope she does tell me, though. It would definitely be a first, not to mention helpful._

But that was neither here nor there at this moment. I was dead tired and bone weary. I reasoned that, if I could lie down for a few minutes, I could get my strength up to walk home where I knew Miles would be waiting for me. The thought of him brought a smile to my face and lifted my weary spirits. Life with him was wonderful though, admittedly, when he was in one of his prickly moods, he could be a handful... but I loved him regardless.

At the end of the day, I always looked forward to coming home and spending the evening in his company; after the week I'd had, I was definitely looking forward to some down time with Miles. I couldn't wait to get home but I was having a hard time even getting my feet to move. The plain truth of the matter was that I was exhausted and I needed to lie down for awhile.

I rubbed my eyes. _Maybe a short nap wouldn't be such a bad idea right now_, I thought, leaning forward, placing my left arm on top of my desk. I laid my head down upon my crossed arms with my cheek lying on the back of my right hand and closed my eyes. _Then I can get up and go home. I wonder... if... Miles..._

The thought trailed off as I yawned and before long I fell asleep, pleasant dreams of Miles filling my head...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_I wonder if he's still here?_ Miles thought as he walked up the stairs to Wright & Co. Law Offices, some papers held in his hand.

He was on his way to see Phoenix and, since he had something to give to him, it gave him the perfect excuse to do so. He was already on his way downtown, so it wouldn't mean an extra trip and he might as well stop in. There was, however, one _other_ small reason he had for stopping by and it wasn't one he'd willingly admit to an outsider: he _really_ wanted to see Phoenix.

He'd been missing him more than he usually did today and the papers he held in his hand gave him a nice, easy excuse to trot downtown to where Wright & CO. Law Offices was located. He had to admit that feeling like this was a bit ridiculous for a man his age-acting like a love-struck schoolboy-but his personal life was something he wanted to keep to himself and not share with the public at large.

He had decided that he would keep it under wraps as much as he could and not speak openly about his relationship with Phoenix. _Which_, he reasoned as he reached out to grasp the doorknob, opening the door to the outer office, _isn't anyone's business anyway._

He peered into the room through the open door. Phoenix hadn't been home yet, so he had to be here in his office. Exactly _where_ was another question altogether.

Seeing no one in the outer office, he shut the door quietly and directed his steps to the lobby. _He's probably working late tonight. He has that case in the morning to finish so I imagine that he's trying to get a jump up on it. _He smiled, his grey eyes taking in the surrounding area. _That would be just like him._

Miles walked down the corridor into the office proper, his eyes scanning the room for a sign that someone was here but there was no one to be found. The office was so quiet he could have heard a pin drop.

_Hmmmm... I wonder where he could be?_

He stopped a moment, chewed on his lip thoughtfully and took a left at the first door he came to. He looked once again at the papers he held in his hand to make sure that they were still in order and that he hadn't forgotten to bring one of the more important pages. He continued to look through them one more time, having to force himself to stop as he slowly walked down the corridor, peering into the open doors of various rooms.

_Well_, he thought as he stood in silence in the hallway, his brow furrowed._ I can't find him anywhere. Is he even here? _He placed the side of his finger against his lips, his brow creasing thoughtfully. _Let's look at this logically. He isn't at home and you know he has a case coming up in the morning so where would he have gone? To his office, of course, unless he had to go to the law library if he needed to go and look something up. If he had, he would have called and let you know where he would be since he'd need a ride home._

Miles nodded and continued his train of thought. _That is definitely something he would do; he's very good about letting me know if he'll be somewhere other than his office at any given time which I do appreciate since, more often than not, I'm working late. Now, knowing this to be true, the fact that he hasn't called yet is telling: it also means that he hasn't gone anywhere so, the most logical place he would most likely be would be here in his office_.

He took a few steps down the hall, looking absentmindedly into a half-open door and, seeing no one in the room at all, continued on. Wright's office was small compared to his own at the Prosecutor's Office but charming in its own indefinable way.

_Now, there is a hitch in this logical train of thought. He's nowhere to be found in any of the other possible places I've already looked in such as the copy room or the staff room. There is only one logical place that he, with almost one hundred percent certainty, can be and that's here, as I worked out earlier, in his own office._

He stopped a little off to the right of another open door and slowly made his way toward it, his heart starting to beat a little faster. He really hoped that Phoenix was here in his office since Miles couldn't think where else he'd be... and his need-no, his _desire_-was slowly rising with each passing moment.

His cheeks colored a little at the thought, chuckling quietly as he made his way to the open door and hesitantly stepped inside. He had taken only three steps past the door when he saw Phoenix laid out across his desk, fast asleep. Relief surged through him like a tidal wave, his knees feeling a bit weak and he leaned against the door for a moment or two until he composed himself long enough so that he was able to stand on his own.

_Thank goodness I found him_! he thought with great relief as he leaned slightly against the open door with his head tilted a little to the right, a sheepish expression on his face. The faint red color in his cheeks was the only outward indication that he was a little embarrassed. _I was beginning to worry a little there... even when thinking logically._

He chuckled as he stood there in the doorway, watching Phoenix as he slept._ I should know by now that the head sometimes has no control over the heart... and there's no other way I'd rather have it, even if it does cause me embarrassment at times._

His gaze softened as he looked at Phoenix. _Yes, Wright, you have wormed your way into my heart... and my life is definitely the better for it._

He smiled softly as he walked quietly into the office and headed for the desk where the sleeping Phoenix lay, lost in what Miles assumed to be very pleasant dreams judging from the wide smile he could see on his face. _I might not have always liked it but I'm glad that you never gave up on me... or that you never let me give up on myself._

He leaned over, planting a soft kiss on Phoenix's forehead.

"I love you, Phoenix," Miles murmured softly as he slowly straightened up, his eyes never once leaving his sleeping lover as he walked over to the oversized chair in the corner and sat down. "Have a good sleep and, when you wake up, I'll be here waiting for you."

_Yes_, Miles mused as he watched Phoenix from across the room, laying the papers flat on his lap, a wide smile gracing his handsome face. _My life is much happier and I feel alive when I'm around you._

He settled himself comfortably in the chair, his mind focusing pleasantly to the plans he had for that evening with Phoenix.

_He looks so cute when he's asleep..._


End file.
